Valentine's Gifts
by The Queen of Heart
Summary: Leo/OC, Philinda and Skyeward... Little fluffy cheesy stuff for Valentine's day. Little (and big) gifts.


**Hi everyone, it's me.**

**A little one-shot for Valentine's day? Of course I can do that!**

**Leo/OC, Philinda and Skyeward...**

**Will you find the link with my other story? Message me if you find!**

**Enjoy that little piece of fluff.**

* * *

He has been working on it for days. He knows how much she hates gifts.

But he is sure this one is gonna please her, because he knows her damn well. He calls her that morning when she is at the Academy and he hears her smile in her voice. They agree to meet at the coffee shop, their usual meeting point, and he knows she'll be there early, as usual. Her eaten nails are drumming at a steady rhythm against the little round table in the corner of the shop. She got her usual huge cup of coffee _black, with no sugar nor milk, the kind of things that would make even Coulson find it strong_ in front of her. She bought his usual too, he sees the smaller cup on the other side. He touches the box in his pocket, his hands shook a little. She looks up at him. He knows her smile. He doesn't kiss her and he sees a little strange look in her eyes. But what he does is put a knee to the ground, take the box out of his pocket. She gasps and her blue eyes look even bluer from where he is.

"Tori, would you marry me? I don't know how they do where you're from…"  
"Shut up, Leo!"

She pulls him up by the collar of his shirt and kisses him.

"Is that a yes?"

She rolles her eyes and puts the ring on her finger. It's simple but damn beautiful. And it's even more because that means she's his.

"Mrs Tori Fitz… Sounds good…"  
"I bet you do, princess! Happy Valentine's day…"

* * *

She finds them on her bedside table when she wakes up. May is sleepy but she still doesn't see the logic in having car keys on her bedside table. She knows who left them here, only one person dares entering her bedroom anyway. She goes to her training session as if nothing had happened. She hides her laugh and her smile when he looks sad. She knows how much these keys mean for him, and she damn knows she's going to make him wait a looong time before saying how much it means to her.

"Melinda?"

His voice is hesitating and she smiles a little in her tea. He has been around her all morning, trying to get her to say something. He doesn't often use her name like that, it's either May or Mel, either the agent or the lover.

"Do…"  
"Yes."  
"And?"

She smiles at him. His face lights up spectacularly. He is handsome and he damn knows the effect he has on her. But right now, she guesses he is too focused on her gift.

"You just gave me the keys to your precious car, Phil Coulson? What do you want me to say?"  
"Do you wanna take a ride?"

She laughs. Skye falls from the stairs at this exact moment. She looks positively awkward. She is. She mumbles some excuses and almost runs away.

"Happy Valentine's day…."

* * *

She is punching the bag and she does it better than when she was his rookie. He sees the new muscles contracting, those muscles he helped to forge… His eyes trail her frame, up and down.

"Stop staring, Ward."  
"You're still punching?"  
"Gotta keep myself in check. Being Hydra's girlfriend is hard."

He laughs and blocks her fist. She feels his fingers parting hers and something soft and warm end in her palm. She gives him a questionning look. He raises his eyebrow and gives her the smile that makes her swoon.

She opens her palm and a fit of giggles erupt from her mouth. She laughs and her eyes twinkle, her smile is wide.

"This… Is cute and funny…"

At the end of a golden chain, are balancing two little pendants. They are made of wood, carved and polished. They are smooth and warm, not like the metal of the chain. One of them is an eagle, the wood is the color of caramel, like her eyes when it's sunny _ as he often says. The other is an octopus. It's dark, chocolate brown. It's the color of his eyes in the morning.

"I made it when you were training so hard…"  
"Aww…"

She kisses him suddenly, and the lack of balance make them both end up piled on each other. She puts the necklace around her neck and smiles. God, she loves that evil Hydra octopus.

* * *

**Here you are!**

**Happy Valentine's day! **

**Until next time,**

**The Queen of Heart**


End file.
